


Are you sure you're okay?

by Anonymous



Series: Anonymoose but I had to orphan my old series so that my friends didn't find it [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bird/Human Hybrids, Furry, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, M/M, No beta I die, Relationship Discussions, Sex Shop, Spanking, Trans Male Character, genital spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Set directly after 'How about a deal?' Phil and Techno take a trip into town to buy some... supplies. Some admissions about fantasies come out, and they negotiate about what they're willing to bring into the bedroom.(Techno is a Piglin, Phil is a trans man. Don't like? Don't read.)
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anonymoose but I had to orphan my old series so that my friends didn't find it [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177043
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167
Collections: Anonymous





	Are you sure you're okay?

The house smelled like vanilla and cake when he came home, and Techno knew what it meant instantly.

Phil was still upstairs, from the sound of it, and his panting made it seem like he was already in the middle of something, waiting, unable to help himself. Techno put the basket of wood back next to their stove, the rest of it in their barn, and he rested his axe beside the door as he pulled off his cloak. The conversation he’d had with Phil that morning, the one where they decided to take themselves a little more seriously, was on his mind, along with the mention of Phil – Techno took a breath as he forced his mind to say it – masturbating, and the conclusion they came to with it. Techno wanted to be involved, and he remembered the faint smell Phil let off at the idea. 

Something else in the house smelt a little strange though, a little unusual, and it took a second for Techno to notice it. 

Dream’s jacket, thrown over the back of the dining chair. 

“Phil?” Techno yelled, looking up at the ceiling, and the sounds stopped.

He moved to the ladder, and no other excited noises or increase in smell came, but before he got mad at his Omega, he looked over at him on the bed.

Phil was trying to kill him, he decided. 

Wings spread out over the bed, his tail feathers spread out as far as they would go, and Phil’s hole stuffed with three of his fingers, and slick dripping onto the bedspread slowly. The box Techno had noticed the day before and put on the windowsill without thinking was on the floor, open like Phil was planning on reaching for it at any moment. Techno could see the red plug from the day before, clean, at the top of the box, and Phil was red in the face as the piglin climbed into their attic room.

“Couldn't wait, huh?”

“No,” Phil said, putting his clean hand up for Techno take, even though he made no motion to do so, “it’s a long story.”

“Something to do with the jacket downstairs?” Techno couldn't help but ask, apprehensive and still standing off to one side.

“Oh yeah. I killed Dream.”

Techno’s ears moved quicker than his eyes did, turning his whole head to look at him, and Phil pushed his fingers into his hole again, still struggling to make use of all three. Techno, unabashedly, watched as Phil plunged them in and out, and with the movement, his asshole moved with it, almost like it was asking for some love, too. Techno raised his eyes to Phil’s face before lowering them again.

“Where’s the body?” Techno asked, still admiring Phil’s wrist as he shoved his fingers in again.

“Basement,” he said, before tossing his head back, “I’ll explain later.”

“Give me a second.”

Even with his heightened arousal, Techno moved down the ladder again and into the kitchen, taking the green coat, before going down into the basement. He saw Dream’s boots first, then the rest of his body beneath the sheet Phil must have thrown over him. With a kind of morbid curiosity, Techno pulled the sheet back and looked down at Dream’s fading mask, which was halfway through respawning. His neck had a necklace of bruises, clearly in the shape of Phil’s hands. He draped the sheet back over Dream’s face and threw the jacket over him, too.

The giddy feeling returned. 

Phil was upstairs, taking care of himself, after killing Dream. It was, against better phrasing, a dream come true.

Techno heard Phil moan upstairs, and turning away from Dream’s fading body, he hurried. 

“I could kiss you,” Techno announced, “Can I kiss you? I want to.”

“Come here,” Phil drew his hand from between his legs and held his arms open for Techno to come into, and the piglin did so eagerly. Phil’s hand, like he couldn't help it, snuck below his waist again.

His snout was still just as awkward to work with as it was before, but Phil pressed his mouth to Techno’s and let him slip his tongue inside, let him swirl it around his sweet-tasting mouth and let him push him back onto the bed. His legs were splayed open, either side of Techno’s body as the piglin went between them, still fully clothed, and he rutted against his fingers without thinking, pushing them deeper. Phil moaned with a high voice at the stimulation, at Techno jolting the fingers inside him and continuing to shove them in, further, as if he wanted to replace them.

Phil grabbed Techno by the ear and pulled his head out of his neck, and the piglin looked at him with half-lidded eyes, watching him lazily and licking his lips. He couldn't help but admire Techno’s blissed-out expression, feeling much the same, but Phil broke the silence with determination in his voice. 

Techno breathed in, then out, his mind going a hundred miles a minute before he eventually spoke up again.

“I’ve been thinking,” he said, “and I keep thinking about it, but how do you feel about pain?”

Phil’s face turned red, but he didn't say no. He stayed quiet for a moment as if he was asking Techno to continue.

“I know you like being bossy, but, well, I kind of want to take – this is so awkward.”

“No, I want to hear it,” Phil said immediately, liking where this was going.

“I want to take you from behind,” Techno whispered, remembering his jealousy at Dream saying the same thing from the day before, and in a brave moment he continued, “and I want to spank your clit as I knot you.”

Phil’s knees trembled on either side of Techno’s body, and he moaned, deep and long, at the thought of sitting backwards in Techno’s lap, his cunt dripping down over his thighs like a raw and open fruit, and the piglin smacking his clit around with one of his hooves, catching the angles in each digit. But then he thought of his box, still open and on the floor, which was waiting with a specific toy inside. 

With some difficulty, considering Techno becoming possessive and staying between his legs, Phil grabbed at the box on the floor and pulled something out of it. 

“How long have you been planning this?” Techno asked, looking at the paddle Phil had presented him with.

“I knew someone in the past,” Phil panted as the arousal stuck its claws into him again, “who liked that sort of thing?”

“To use on you?”

“Why?” Phil asked, instead of saying ‘no’, “Would you be jealous if I said ‘yes’?”

“I’d need to make up for it,” Techno talked around the question, and he tested the weight of the paddle on his hand, “and besides, you don't seem like the type unless it benefited you.”

“I’ll use it on you at some point,” Phil promised, “We can take a trip into town together tomorrow, look things over.”

Techno snorted, rubbing his clothed hard-on in the space between Phil’s legs and made his lover moan, and he let the paddle fall to the bed. For now. 

“People would recognise me instantly,” he said, “I’m not exactly inconspicuous.”

“Whatever, we can work with it,” Phil said, and he took care to spread his legs out further, and he tossed his head back.

Techno’s eyes trailed down his bare body, his gaze lingering on the warmth between Phil’s legs before they flickered up to meet his gaze. Phil smiled innocently. 

“You’re pushy today. Or now.”

“It’s a long story,” Phil said, spreading his legs.

“So you’ve said.”

Techno didn't move though, and when Phil looked at him, almost with confusion on his face, Techno continued.

“Has something happened?”

“Do you really want to know now?”

“Yeah.”

Phil rested his head back on the bed and let his hand slip from between his legs, and he let his thighs fall open around Techno. He was shivering, like he was overexcited and didn't know what to do with himself, but Techno waited and eventually Phil answered.

“I went to get a soothing potion, and I found an aphrodisiac potion and put it to one side before using the soothing potion. But somehow I got confused and used the other one like a balm so that it would take time to take effect, before realising my mistake and taking the soothing one instead. The wait time on the one I took by accident was about an hour, but before I could think of a cure to it before it took effect, Dream knocked at the door.”

Techno nodded with Phil’s story, and he took the crown off his head and put it on the bedside table before Phil continued.

“So Dream kind of forced his way inside, and he had some story about going into his ‘Beta-heat’ or whatever.”

Techno’s blood turned cold.

“And, I didn't realise it at the time, but it was a ruse. He basically said if I had sex with him he’d forgive that favour he had for you.”

Techno, without meaning to, growled. He put his hands on either side of Phil’s head and buried his head into the blonde’s hair, rubbing his face into the scent glands there possessively at the idea of Dream  _ daring _ to come near Phil as well.

“I’m sorry,” Phil said then, his voice weaker, “But I only realised after I’d agreed and started that he was tricking me.”

“How did you tell?” Techno asked, licking over Phil’s neck, and the other man groaned and clutched his thighs around Techno’s waist. 

“I smelt him on you yesterday, but I didn't know what it was until I smelled him as well. I assume he did the same thing with you.”

Reluctantly, and after a few moments, he nodded.

“I figured. So I choked Dream to death. Whoops.”

Techno huffed out a laugh through his snout, before it became an outright giggle and eventually a laugh, and Phil laughed lightly along with him. The piglin’s cock was still hard from their conversation earlier, and Phil clenched his hole at the forgotten promise to fill them, but Techno was still considering Phil’s story.

“I’m sorry he came after you like that,” Techno said.

“I’m sorry he did the same to you."

“And you’re sure you’re okay?”

Phil smiled at him, a face of someone who didn't look like they’d choke someone to death, and it made the fire in Techno’s belly all the stronger. To think that Phil, someone who was by all accounts  _ his _ Omega, had been protective enough of him to kill someone? To think that Phil did it for him? He had to try not to shudder at the thought, and he had to remind himself that his trousers needed to come  _ off _ before he fucked him. He couldn't get a hold of himself now. 

“I’m okay.”

“I wish I had been there to see you choke the shit out of him though,” he laughed, rubbing his nose through Phil’s hair again, “just… the image of that is getting to me.”

Phil looked at him again, propping his legs open so that Techno was invited between them again, and he tried to raise his eyebrow in a seductive way but Techno just snorted. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, “I assume that potion is taking effect?”

“It has been for ages,” Phil stated, “so hurry up.”

The next day, after Dream had respawned and was no longer in sight, Phil and Techno wore clothes they had forgotten they owned and went into town, north, so that they were less likely to see anyone they knew from the southern area of the server. 

The town, called Selfoss, was made of cobblestone streets and spruce buildings and the lanterns draped across the roads were on strings like fireflies, but the snow lining each crack in the road caught his hooves as Phil, with determination, led him down the street. The air smelt like fire but for once it wasn't Techno. 

At one point, Phil, with his dark brown clothes, grabbed Techno’s hoof in his hand and guided him down a side alley, one which still had the strings of lanterns down it but was far quieter than the main street. Their bag of supplies, containing things like spices and cured meat that they couldn't gather themselves, was only around half full. Techno couldn't read the sign to the store Phil brought them to, but the poster put up in one window, along with the kinds of clothing being advertised, spoke volumes. 

The person behind the counter, a female Hybrid that looked almost like a ferret, smiled at them when they came inside but didn't say anything, and she thumbed her way through a magazine as Phil grabbed his hoof again and pulled him forward. She didn't seem to mind that he was a piglin, nor an obvious Alpha, and Techno couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't the only one around.

Other piglins existed of course, both inside and out of the nether, but it wasn't too often you came across them in the overworld. 

Phil moved them through a tight aisle, one which had racks on either side of clothing designed for, men, women, and people either or otherwise, but Phil was walking past them with him in hand until they reached a small staircase at the back of the store, leading into a basement. The store, surprisingly, was well lit and clean, with only the colour of the wood darkening it slightly. The basement was similar, but the floor was made of a polished white stone, and both packages and display cabinets were along each wall. Techno had to stop in the doorway, seeing the full extent of the sex store for the first time. Phil didn't hesitate in leaving him there, cutting a very different figure his heavy cloak obscuring his wings and tail feathers, not to mention the blue hat with the ear flaps Techno had knitted him. Techno himself was in dark grey, with only a flash of colour in the hat Phil had lent him which had a large rim. It was waterproof though, and his cloak protected him from the snow outside. He just wished there was a type of shoe that could disguise his hooves, since in the streets they had clacked with each step. 

Along the walls immediately inside the basement were bottles of lubricant, some of which were scented, some mixed with potions for added affects, and a few with specific tastes to them. The ones which altered scents and tastes were without-a-doubt for Betas, since they could rarely tell what their own scent was, let alone anyone else's, so they sometimes wanted the extra sensation when they had sex. One of the bottles was advertised as creating ‘heat-like’ sex, and Techno quickly moved on. Soon after there was a cabinet, lit from the inside, with various anal toys inside. Techno could recognise the red one Phil had purchased – somewhere in the middle when it came to size but obviously chosen with a reason, since there was one that looked like a green candy cane, and if Techno had been there, he might have chosen that one. 

On the higher shelves, almost out of Phil’s eyeline but directly in Techno’s, were a variety of specialty toys. One that looked like a Serpentine, another like a piglin (he blushed at the thought of Phil using that one when Techno was away), one like a mammal hybrid, another which was see through and the imagined image of a wraith’s, and so on. He glanced at the lower shelves too, at the other anal toys like beads and massagers, but he just blushed and looked away. His ears moved in front of his face, the same way they did when he was interested in something, before he forced them back. Thankfully, he was alone. 

He moved on, to another cabinet with more human-looking toys, again in a few different colours and sizes, along with a second purely for vibrators. Down the next aisle Techno could see Phil, along with a variety of harnesses, leather whips and floggers, and some other, unidentified items. There were mannequins at the end of the aisle wearing the items, but Techno was more interested in what Phil was holding. A bottle of pills or something, and it rattled when Phil took it from the shelf and held it one hand. Phil pulled something else off the shelves before his Omega looked up at him.

“How do you feel about giving up control for a night?” Phil asked out of the blue.

Techno came a little closer before stopping, looking down at what Phil was holding for a second, trying to recognise it before it hit him.

Reins, or a bridle more specifically. 

Techno looked over to him, his ears moving in a silent question. 

“I want to fuck you,” he said, simply, “With toys.” 

“L-like..?” Techno pointed to his mouth.

“Not just there.”

With his dark eyes, Techno looked down at the bridle and reins Phil was holding in his hands, the bit being held in his fist and giving Techno a clear idea of where the rest of it would go, and he felt himself flush at the idea of his Omega preparing him like that and taking control of them both. The idea wasn't necessarily unappealing, but considering the fact that he’d only had his penis inside Phil three times now, it was a little daunting. 

“Uh,” he said, before he swallowed, “It’s a little soon, huh?”

Phil looked at him, his sly, blue eyes flickering over Techno’s face before going lower and looking at his grey clothes, and they returned to his blushing cheeks. 

“How about,” he said, whispered, “we fulfil that little fantasy of yours and we’ll do one of mine, too?”

“ _ One _ of yours,” Techno said as Phil put his hands around his waist, and the older man brushed his thumb over Techno’s tail, “I think reins and fucking me counts as two.”

“Then we’ll do two of yours, too,” Phil pressed his face to Techno’s neck, and his hand sunk lower on Techno until he was cupping his cheek, pulling him closer. 

Techno paused, looking at his face. He could see that Phil was still holding the bottle of pills, but he didn't pay attention to them, too busy thinking about the second fantasy he could fulfil. 

“I...” he paused, “Can we do what we talked about? Where I, uhm.”

His bravado from the day before was gone, replaced with the nervous, restless energy inside him that wanted to look at everything and everything under the sun in order to not deal with the issue at hand, and Phil raised an eyebrow at him before giving his ass a squeeze. 

“You mean this,” he said, sneaking his other hand around, even with the bottle of pills in his hand, and gripped as best as he could with two fingers, and Techno pushed himself forward at the touch, “but on me.”

Techno nodded, his ears moving along with the motion.

“Can you say it?” Phil asked, innocent. 

“I… I want to fuck you.”

“Uh-huh? Where?”

“In, in your ass.”

“Sure,” Phil tilted his head to the side, and Techno could feel his wings fluttering, see them in the way his cloak moved, “anything else? I forgot what we discussed.”

Techno buried his face into Phil’s neck with a groan, so,  _ so _ thankful that they were alone in the store so that no one else had to hear the way Phil’s voice purred, or the crimson flush across his cheeks at having to admit his fantasies here, in broad daylight and in public. Neither of their clothes would be coming off until they got back home, so any anticipation, any weight to their words would need to wait, and Techno knew he wasn't very good at that. 

“I want to,” he breathed in, “I want to spank you.”

“Where?”

“On your clit.”

“Good boy,” Phil’s hands went to Techno’s thighs, then over his flank and he finally drew back. 

Phil’s eyes were half lidded, leaving Techno standing a foot or two away from him to inspect his handiwork and the state he’d left Techno in. Techno leaned forward slightly as Phil drew back, suddenly feeling alone and in-waiting for whatever Phil would decide to inflict on him. 

“I’m getting these,” Phil said, holding up the bottle of pills, and he grabbed the reins, a medium by the look of it but definitely smaller than the ones that were suitable for horses, “and these.”

“Okay.”

“Will you do me a favour?” Phil asked, and Techno nodded. 

“Pick out a toy for yourself. You can fuck me tonight, but I want to fuck you tomorrow.”

Techno breathed in sharply, but he nodded. Forcing his voice to work, clearing his throat to do so, he asked, “any advice? For which one I pick?”

“Silicone. Pick a plug, too, since I intend to leave it in you, and just a size you like.”

Techno nodded, but before he could scurry away and continue his blushing elsewhere, Phil spoke up again.

“Oh, and,” he said, “Do you have any preference on the kind of sleeve I get you?”

“Sleeve?”

“If I top you, I assume you want to get off, right?” Phil asked, and Techno nodded, “So a cock sleeve. Any preference?”

Techno’s mind went blank, but somehow he managed to murmur, “Green.”

Phil’s laugh followed him out of the aisle, and his ears, unintentionally, moved to cover his face. When he was out of sight, he moved his hooves to join them. 

Phil bought too much, but it was difficult to be mad about it, especially when he kissed Techno as soon as they got out of the store and let him lead him down the snow-covered streets. The bag of ‘secret things’ (as Phil put it) had his scarf on top of it to stop any prying eyes, and as they made their way back towards the market, Techno kept his hand on Phil’s wings beneath the cloak in an unintentional but without a doubt possessive movement. 

“I just need to pick something up from the chemists,” he said, “I won't be long.”

“I’m going to look at the knives then,” Techno pointed to the stall nearby.

“I’ll meet you there!”

Phil moved off in the direction of the chemist’s stall, and even though Techno began to move towards the other stall, the one selling knives, something piqued his curiosity. Was Phil sick? Or injured after Dream came to their house yesterday? Phil had mentioned being partway through sex with him when he’d killed the other man, which was still a wonderful thing in Techno’s eyes, but he’d been so caught up in the euphoria of it that he hadn't asked. 

He turned away from the other stall, looking in the direction Phil had wondered off in and he sniffed the air. His nose was nowhere near as sensitive as Phil’s was, and in the few years he’d known Phil before their incident in the cave and subsequent decision to get together, he’d noticed that his was far more capable of picking up on little things.

Did Dream smell of something arid, something strange? Was Phil still trying to get rid of it?

In the end, Techno didn't follow him, but he made a note to ask. 

He picked a bad time to ask.

“What?” Phil asked, his hand pausing its motions, "what do you mean?"

He couldn't have picked a worse time if he’d tried.

Something in his mind just screamed ‘ask now! Ask now!’ and he  _ had _ , he had asked and Phil’s hand, the one stretching himself out for their activities that night had gone still, and he looked confused. The look he had was completely valid.

“What do you mean? Do I look in pain?”

“I remember asking,” Techno said quietly, his hooves digging into the bedsheets, “and you said you were okay, but that was before the potion had run out, and you might have been  _ not _ okay and I didn't think to ask again.”

“I’m okay,” he said, and he put his leg down. Phil’s fingers were still buried inside himself, and in the soft candlelight in their bedroom, his hair looked like it had been spun from golden thread. His wings and tail, far more cream in colour than blonde, looked almost like silver, and Techno trailed one of his hooves over the feathers. Phil’s wing, anticipating the movement, spread so that Techno could run his digits between them. 

“Did Dream, well, did he do anything?”

“He tricked me into having sex with him.”

“No, I know, but…” Techno stopped, taking a deep breath, “He belittled me a bit, and I don't want you to have gone through that or to have been mocked by him.”

“He tried, but it kind of wore off,” Phil said quietly, and he did pull his fingers out now, rubbing them on a towel they’d left nearby for this specific purpose, “I didn't think too much of them, other than him having a bit of a thing for power.”

“And he didn't hurt you?”

“No.”

“So why – “ Techno stopped himself, but Phil was already listening, and to encourage him he put a hand on Techno’s leg. 

“I don't want you to be annoyed with me,” he said, quietly.

“And I don't want you to be upset. What’s up?”

“Why did you go to the chemist’s? And what was with those pills you bought at the store?”

Phil’s face, despite what he was doing before, flushed crimson.

“You’re not hurt, right?” Techno asked, holding Phil’s hand, “are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m okay, but this might upset you. Not the pills, but the chemists. The pills are… they’re numb-ers. They just make stretching, you know,  _ down there _ easier when you knot me.”

Techno’s ears pressed back in realisation, but he didn't pull away. 

“I didn't know they made those.”

“It just makes it easier, you know?”

“Mm-hmm.” 

Phil continued.

“And you’re going to hate this, but I asked Dream, as a ground rule before he redeemed his ‘favour’,” Phil spat, “to not come inside me. And when I choked him to death – get this – he came.”

Techno growled, low and loud like his zombified counterparts, and Phil’s legs closed slightly as Techno moved his body between them, and he buried his face in Phil’s hair while resting his body, not quite all his weight, atop of Phil. They were not too far apart in weight, but Phil still shuddered at the feeling of Techno trying to cover him completely, to protect Phil from the dangers that he’d already taken care of himself. 

“I’ll kill him.”

“I’ve already done that, mate.”

“I’ll do it again.”

“But I’m okay,” Phil promised, running his hands down Techno’s sides, “I’m okay and those pills will stop anything from advancing further than they have already.”

“And you’re sure?” Techno asked, “And how come I’ve never, well, you haven't been upset about me coming inside you before.”

“Doesn't work like that,” Phil said, “Think of – I don't know – like brewing. Humans are nether wart and everything else are species like me or you. You can't mix woodworm and honeydew, but you can mix nether wart and wormwood, or whatever.”

“Please don't say you're pregnant.”

“I’m not, or, well, I shouldn't be. I took what the chemist gave me, and I’ll take it tomorrow, and I should be okay.”

Phil kissed at his ear, at the soft area where it drooped down and went over his face when he was nervous, and Phil laughed as he nibbled it slightly. 

“Now, if you’re done interrupting?”

“Yeah, yes. Keep, uh, keep going?”

Techno moved out from between his legs and to his side, his legs kicked out beside him and looking with interest as Phil lubed up his fingers again. He was going a little overboard with the prep, but Phil didn't want to get hurt, even with the medication, and Techno was more than eager to watch him take his time. 

“Are you looking forward to this?” Phil asked quietly, looking the piglin in the eye.

Mute, Techno nodded.

“I am too,” he said, pushing his head and shoulders back into the pillows, and the smell of him wafted up into the air again like a fine perfume, and Techno watched his fingers slide in and out. “So hurry up.”

Phil, instead saying anything more to him, just pulled his fingers from his ass and let Techno watch his hole clench around them, and the small amount of lube that came with it dribbled out even as he flexed around the open air. Techno’s face didn't move, but his eyes trailed up Phil’s body again and he looked him in the eye. Phil raised an eyebrow at him.

Techno’s snout wobbled.

“Seeing as I’m all ready,” Phil wiggled his hips, “Just pick one, yeah?”

Techno’s gaze sharpened.

“What?”

“Pick a hole and use it,” Phil tossed his head back over the pillow, exposing his neck to Techno, “either one. I’m feeling forgiving.”

“Didn't we agree to use a specific one?” Techno asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You seem nervous, so I’m giving you a choice.”

“I am,” he said, and he moved between Phil’s legs, sliding his hooves over his back and then his thighs, “But not enough to miss this.”

Phil withdrew his hand, and gathering more lube from the bedside table he smeared the substance over Techno’s erection, taking a moment to thumb at the head and admire the shine of precum on it. He withdrew his hand, satisfied with how slick he was, and wiped his hand on the towel again.

Gently, as if Phil were a piece of jewellery instead of a person, Techno lifted him by his lower back and rested Phil on his thighs, so that he was straddling the piglin and their faces were nose to nose. Since Phil was a little shorter, they were basically the same height, and Phil pressed kisses along his snout in easy, forgiving motions. His eyes met Phil’s, but he had other things on his mind for the time being. Techno licked his neck, but in a single movement, he twisted Phil around so that the man’s wings were to his stomach instead. 

Phil rested his foot on the bed, his other leg stretched out, before Techno, without giving Phil a moment to pause, guided his Omega onto his dick, his ass sinking slowly around his cock and stretching to accommodate him.

“Fuck,” Phil said, his toes curling, and Techno stopped the movement when Phil was a couple of inches off his hips. He waited until Phil nodded, before he let him sink down further, taking the whole thing inside him. Gently, Techno lowered Phil so that his torso was resting on the bed, on his hands and knees. Techno’s hoof traced over his stomach, at the fine hair and feathers across it and at the slight amount of weight Phil held. 

They waited, with bated, heavy breath, until Phil wiggled back.

“Yeah,” he said, panting at the weight inside him now, “Yeah, move.”

Techno, gradually, did so.

Phil was tight – he usually was – but something about ignoring his cunt in favour of his ass made everything far more sensitive and pleasurable in Techno, and he couldn't tell exactly what it was. It might have been the faint, artificial smell of the lube or the quiet noises Phil was making, far more subdued than he would if Techno was fucking his cunt instead, but Techno moved as he usually would, wanting nothing more than to get Phil off as well as himself. 

He knew Phil wouldn't be able to come from anal stimulation alone, but he didn't reach his hand down to touch his lovers clit or folds just yet, even though the gradual, increasing smell of his cunt was intoxicating. He wasn't as wet down there as he usually would be, but he was  _ far _ wetter than he would be if he had been receiving nothing at all. Something about being taken, though not through usual means, was getting Phil off. 

“How is it?” Techno asked, pushing himself into Phil in long, steady thrusts. 

Phil moaned properly then, low and like he had been trying not to, but they both knew that this was just the build-up. Techno was going to knot him – the thought made his cock throb – and he was going to get the paddle off the bedside table, spread Phil’s folds, and spank him where he was most sensitive. Some sadistic part in him, although it was nothing dangerous, wanted Phil to come from that stimulation alone.

When he reached down with one, shaking hand, Techno pulled it away and pressed it to the bedspread with his hoof. Wordlessly, as Phil was getting ready to ask why, Techno did the same with his other hand. 

“Wha – “

“Not until I say, Omega,” Techno pressed his face into the crook of Phil’s neck and breathed out heavily, “not until I want you to.”

Phil’s thighs shook, and as Techno had hoped, his ass tightened around his thick member as if he was asking for more, and gradually, so much so that it was almost unnoticeable, Techno sped up. 

The older man’s knees shook on the bed, with his tail feathers pressed up against Techno’s shoulder in one clump as the piglin went faster and faster, and Phil could feel his slick start to take initiative and drip down his folds, so that a single droplet stretched from his cunt to the bed. The wet spot there glistened in the soft candlelight, and Phil put his head to the bed to watch as it took place, panting with the strain of denying himself, of resisting the urge to disobey Techno and take his hand away. He’d come within moments, maybe only a minute at most, and he’d make sure to finger himself to squirt, too.

But he didn't move his hand, and Techno kept thrusting. 

Without Phil moaning at every movement, the sounds of his hole came loud and frequently into the room, and he felt himself blush with the thought of what his hole must look like around Techno’s thick cock. Would his hole be red and raw by the time he was done? Would come leak out of him and he wouldn't be tight enough to clench and keep it inside? Would Techno want him on his hands and knees again when he pulled out, so that he could take his cunt as well? The thought of Techno immediately asking for his face, his cunt, his hands or his thighs made him moan properly, and Techno picked up the pace when Phil fluttered around him. 

He forcibly kept himself tighter for Techno, feeling the movements stretch him inside and out, clenching forcefully when he forgot and let himself get loose, and he struggled. He struggled to stop his face going red, he struggled to stop himself from reaching down to touch himself, and he struggled to breathe a little with the force of Techno driving in and out of him. Techno was taking him like he owned him – thrusting forcefully each time and slapping his balls against Phil’s cunt every time he pounded into him, and Phil moaned at the sensation, at the only stimulation he’d had since they’d started, and he held his thighs tighter together to stop himself from crying with frustration. Techno’s snout was right at his shoulder, watching his face, breathing in his scent and licking over his neck. The piglin’s snout pressed against his temple as he groaned, loudly, and Phil’s thighs shook at the thought of another piglin, or a zombified one, doing this to him. 

Techno slowed down, still thrusting but shallower, and Phil could feel the piglin’s knot begin to swell. 

Gradually, like it was waiting for Phil to say the word for Techno to withdraw, but he said nothing. It expanded, willed his hole to stretch further, willed Phil to swallow around the heart in his throat, and Phil felt his guts move as Techno let go of his hands and hauled him slowly, gut-wrenchingly upright. 

He settled, gasping like a fish, on Techno’s developing knot. The piglin had stopped thrusting in and out entirely now, and it was just a case of Phil sitting there and taking it, waiting expectantly for the next stage in their little game, and he tried not to think too much about the paddle he could clearly see next to the still open jar of lube on the bedside table. It was a reminder, one that sparked a wildfire in his gut, that it wasn't over yet.

Techno tubbed their scent glands together, the ones on the sides of their head, and Phil opened and closed his mouth at the sensation of Techno trying to take care of him. His hands hung limply by his side until Techno picked one up with one hoof and raised it to his face, and Phil gladly grabbed onto the piglin’s ear as he raised the other to his neck, holding him close. Techno, as delicately as he could manage, leaned forward with Phil still trapped in his lap and grabbed the paddle. Phil whimpered when Techno leaned back slightly, still upright but with Phil’s cunt more exposed.

His other hoof, the left, moved Phil’s thighs so that they were more open, a single command following his action.

“Spread them.”

Breathing, gasping, Phil did so. 

Techno rubbed the flat edge of the paddle up and down the inside of Phil’s thigh, over the sticky mess he’d left with both lube and his own juices, and he gasped as the very edge of the paddle met his folds, brushing it slightly before moving away again. Phil watched it glide across his skin, over the pink stain of his own blush and towards his knee, before trailing back up. Techno switched hands and did the same with his opposite thigh, his hoof holding the previous thigh in place as he gave some love to the other one. Phil flexed his ass around Techno’s knot, his other hole moving along with it in sympathy, but Techno still didn't move the paddle to strike him.

The anticipation hurt more than the knot. 

Phil, unable to bare it any longer, tossed his head back on Techno’s shoulder, looking at the ceiling, and the paddle came down on his thigh.

Immediately his knees went up, not closing but shaking all the same as he gasped, gasped again, and held his lower lip between his teeth as he whined. He looked down at the strike, one that was hardly worth calling a strike at all, but Techno didn't hurt him again. He watched, and no other hit came. 

His head went back to Techno’s again. The spank this time was harder, closer to the folds of his cunt, and he gasped again, wetly, forcing his thighs open. The digits on Techno’s other hoof held the thigh he wasn't abusing open, and his knot, almost impossibly, got bigger. The sharp points on his hoof dug in too, leaving small, red marks along with the overwhelming colour of his skin. Techno switched hands again.

Another spank to his thigh, the right this time, and the hoof held open the left. Phil spasmed around Techno’s knot, breathing, whimpering, and he moaned at the next hit, the hardest one yet, and it left an outline of the paddle on his skin. Techno held it in his right hand, his strongest hand, and Phil had to lean his head back like someone walking into a lion’s den, like a slut for punishment. 

The other hoof trailed from his thigh to his dripping wet cunt, gently at first over the outer lips and then further in, avoiding his clit, before he spread the wet heat open. Phil tried not to look down at himself, at the thick slick coating the entire area, at the string of it connecting one of his folds to the other. His clit, and he could feel it, quivered. 

“God,” Techno whispered, “God, Phil.”

Phil whimpered, waiting for the hoof to withdraw or for the other one to bring the paddle down. He shook with nerves, his ass burning from the prolonged stretch. 

The paddle came down. 

Phil gasped, caught off guard by the feeling, and his legs snapped shut around Techno’s other hoof which held his folds open. The burn flared up after the first shock, coming through his folds and over his clit, and his thighs shook with the effort, the willing effort, to keep themselves open again. He breathed heavily as Techno withdrew his hoof from the folds and adjusted one of his legs to hold Phil’s legs open. After the next hit, he wouldn't be able to close them.

He looked down at himself, at the trail of slick going from inside himself and over Techno’s thick cock, and then onto his sheets. He looked at the red flush of his own cunt and stuck his tongue out to lick his lips. He put his head back on Techno’s shoulder and squeezed both of his hands around Techno’s neck, holding on. 

The next hit was worse, far worse, and his surprised yelp did nothing to help his thighs close nor to stop Techno from striking at his cunt again a moment later. He was going harder now that his hoof wasn't exposing Phil’s clit, and now that he had that supposed barrier between himself and downright agony, Techno wasn't holding back. 

He spanked Phil’s cunt again, and even with Phil’s head hanging down, since his eyes were clenched shut Techno didn't hesitate in moving again, hard, on the outer lips. 

Phil’s thighs tried to clench around him, but it was no use. He was exposed, open to the beating Techno was intending to give him, and he just had to moan and scream his way through. His chest started to ache as Techno brushed over his folds with the paddle again, as he inspected the red flesh beneath his yellow hairs there, and as Techno brought it down again he sobbed and gasped. Tears fell from his eyes, from the corners and down his cheeks until they met Techno’s skin, and the piglin pressed his snout onto Phil’s face, almost like an apology as he brought it down again and again, until Phil’s chin wobbled and his shouts were broken up by moans. 

Again and again, Phil lost the count he had never been intending to keep, and then Techno pressed his hoof into Phil’s folds and pulled it up, over his stretched ass, over his fluttering and empty hole, over his clit, and he stayed there for a moment. Like he was trying to make Phil lose his mind, he just stayed there, waiting, watching his cunt quiver around the dark pink hooves among the red skin. 

Then, Techno moved it up and down, the rough pad of his hoof rubbing against his folds and igniting the feeling in his stomach, boiling over like a pot on the stove, and he kicked his legs to avoid the oversensitive feeling, sobbing, screaming, as Techno pushed him over the edge. 

He shuddered, clenching around the knot and nothing, as Techno rubbed his hoof up and down, up and down, causing Phil’s cunt to push slick out and onto the bed sheets, pooling below them and staining it. 

He gasped, threw his head back and let it drop again. His thighs shook with the white-out aftershocks, his voice going hoarse, bruised cunt shuddering along with it in time with his heartbeat. 

His breaths came into his lungs in small, panicked gasps, until eventually Techno slid his hoof away, and Phil collapsed with his thighs pressed together, limp in Techno’s arms. 

Gently, Techno raised him off of his knot and laid Phil down on a dry area of the bed, cum leaking out of his ass and onto the sheets, but he wasn't lying in the mixture of slick and squirt that he’d spilled earlier. The piglin was out of breath as well, panting slowly through his mouth and licking his dry lips, and Phil, eyes hardly open, stared at him. 

There was a moment where neither of them said anything, but then Phil, voice raspy, spoke.

“You’re so getting it when it’s my turn with you.”

Techno’s ears went back, apprehensive, and Phil lazily grinned. 

“Give me a few days at least,” he said in response to Phil’s smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't beta read this but can you blame me? I wrote this in one day, so sue me.  
> Really cant afford to spend a whole day writing porn (again, lol) so next update where Techno gets topped will be a while, maybe a few days at least. Let me know what you think in the meantime!  
> Also, of course Techno would like Phil killing Dream, but it's not the end of that green fiend. 
> 
> comments are cool! hate will be deleted. Dont share with CCs.


End file.
